Timothy meets a little girl who changes his life
by Beau2809
Summary: Series 3 episode 8 spoilers!


Omg omg omg baby turnerland is here! And according to Heidi, Tiny is called Angela!

Disclaimer: Call the Midwife belongs to Jennifer Worth, Heidi Thomas Mcgann and the BBC.

* * *

As the light from the setting sun streamed through the windows and filled up the room, Shelagh finally tore her gaze away from her new daughter and looked at her husband. Patrick silently returned her gaze. Looking into her eyes, he was in awe of the woman who had become his wife, and a new mother for his son. But this light in her eyes was new and incredible and so, so different. Shelagh was a mother herself now, and was holding a little baby - their little baby, and suddenly his wife was holding herself with a new presence.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by his wife's shaky voice, and even that sounded different now than it had a few days before.

"Patrick?"

She asked with their daughter, their daughter, still cradled in her arms,

"Yes?"

Now, even his own voice sounded unlike his own.

"I think Timothy will want to meet her, Patrick"

Startled, he nodded, and together, with their new daughter, they thanked the nurse who was tending to the other infants, and left to the office where they hoped their son was. Patrick knocked, and entered to find his son eating a biscuit and chatting to the woman who had led them to the room. He looked at Timothy, and Miss Ellaby smiled at him and left the room, giving them the privacy he so craved.

"Timothy"

His voice was slightly hoarse, and his sons head whipped round to look at his father.

"Meet your sister"

Tim's eyes widened as he looked at Patrick, and then they flickered to the door. Shelagh walked in, still cradling the tiny bundle in her arms, and Tim hesitantly stood up and walked over to his stepmother.

"Hello baby" he whispered, "I'm your brother."

As Shelagh's eyes filled with tears, Tim gently lifted his hand and caressed the baby's cheek, before leaning in and kissing the little girl. Shelagh lifted her eyes to meet her husbands, and was surprised to see his eyes shining too.

Once Miss Ellaby returned, she brought with her the official papers which they both signed, before she allowed them to leave, though not before she said goodbye to the little baby that had been in her care only an hour beforehand. As she watched the family leave with their new daughter, she knew she and the rest of the adoption panel had made the right choice. Both members of the couple looked very different to when she had met them before. More positive as a couple, and Mrs Turner looked radiant as she cradled the tiny baby.

It wasn't until they returned to the car that an issue formed. While Patrick and Shelagh got in to the front seats, Tim got in to the back of the vehicle and sat in the middle so he could lean over and peer at his little sister. Patrick meanwhile, could not take his eyes off his new daughter long enough to start the car and safely drive them home. Eventually, Shelagh gave in and moved to the back seat, where she sat next to Tim, who, like the other Turner man, was completely besotted with the new member of the family.

It was on the journey that Timothy broached the subject of names.

"What are we going to call her?"

From the front seat, Patrick responded.

"I hadn't thought of that Tim. What do you think, Shelagh?"

Nervously, his wife laughed.

"Well, I was thinking perhaps Elizabeth like our queen"

Timothy scoffed, but paused when Shelagh continued,

"But I don't think she suits that now."

As the conversation paused while Patrick manoeuvred the car through the traffic, Tim saw his chance.

"I like Angela. She's like an angel isn't she?"

Startled, Shelagh looked at him, before smiling gently.

"Perhaps we should wait until your father is less occupied..?"

She let the question hang in the air, but Patrick smiled as he got closer to their house.

"I like Angela" repeated Tim stubbornly.

Patrick laughed, and as he parked he turned round and raised his eyebrows at Shelagh.

Catching his eye, she smiled and nodded.

"Angela it is then Tim!"

A large grin broke out on Tim's face as he leant over once more to see the baby's small face.

"Hello Angela" he said, "welcome home."

Shelagh's eyes filled with tears once more, and as Patrick helped her out of the car she dropped a kiss on Timothy's head. He flushed slightly, grumbled a bit, but as she felt him lean into her, she knew he didn't mind.

Together, they were a family. Mother, father, son and daughter. It wasn't blood, however, that connected each member, but love. A love that would never be broken. A love that could never be broken.


End file.
